


There's A Light On In Chicago, And I Know I Should Be Home

by MortalAmaranthine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, TTTYG, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortalAmaranthine/pseuds/MortalAmaranthine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Light On In Chicago, And I Know I Should Be Home

It's not their first tour, and it certainly won't be their last, but Pete can't help but think that Patrick's been kinda down lately- not his usual self. He's too quiet, mopey, and gives one or two-word answers to questions he's asked. When the van stops for gas, Pete, Joe, and Andy will usually jump out and buy something sweet and sugary (or in Andy's case, something healthy. Weirdo.) at the gas station they're at, but Patrick hasn't come with them the past few pit stops, choosing instead to stay in the van and pout.

Pete's been kinda worried about it, and resolves to ask Patrick about the issue soon. 

Pete's laying in the back resting in between his guitar case and Andy's dissembled drum kit, head pillowed on a pile of hoodies, surfing the internet on his sidekick when Patrick looks over the back of the seat. Pete glances up and smiles. "Hey Lunchbox, what's up?" He asks and Patrick gives him a tight smile.

"Nothing really." Patrick answers, and Pete can tell he's trying not to stutter, but he lets it go. Pete's been meaning to ask Patrick what's been on his mind, and he figures now is just as good a time as any.

Pete turns back to the screen, meaning to close the application so he can give Patrick his full attention, but just a few seconds later his eyes are back on Patrick, because he's climbing over the seat and into Pete's make-shift lounge. Then Patrick is suddenly horizontal, laying next to Pete, his head on Pete's shoulder. It' a tight fit, and Pete can feel some of Andy's drumsticks jabbing him just below his kidney, but he lets it slide.

For a few seconds, Pete doesn't know what to make of this. Usually it's Pete curling up next to Patrick, trying to get his attention. This is new. Pete puts his phone aside and, almost instinctively, wraps his arm snug around Patrick. "Everything okay, 'Trick?" Pete knows Patrick likes the nicknames he uses, and he also knows that Patrick will never admit it.

Patrick doesn't answer right away, and Pete is suddenly aware of the heat Patrick's giving off, the sound of the two of them breathing, Andy and Joe bickering over which radio station to listen to up front, the jolt of the van as it goes over a slight bump in the road. "I guess I'm just...homesick." Patrick mutters, his face pink. Pete smiles, and he hopes its reassuring as he looks down at Patrick.

"We'll be back in Chicago in a couple of weeks." Pete promises, and Patrick nods. "How about, when we get back, we go down to that pizza place you really like?" And Pete can feel Patrick smile against his thin tee-shirt, right below his collarbone.

"I'd like that." Patrick says softly, and it's a done deal. Pete expects Patrick to get up, but it doesn't happen, so with a mental shrug Pete picks up his sidekick and resumes scrolling through whatever blog it was that had caught his eye.

It takes Pete a moment to realize that Patrick's humming. It's a song off the album they're touring for, Take This To Your Grave. Patrick's arm is resting across Pete's chest and he can feel the vibrations of Patrick's voice box as he hits each note. 'but there's a light on in Chicago, and I know I should be home'.

Pete puts down his sidekick again and reaches up to brush Patrick's cap off. He pushes his fingers through Patrick's hair and sighs. "You'll be okay, kid." Pete says softly. Patrick only tightens his arm around Pete's middle, and Pete takes that as an agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3, transferred over from my livejournal to break the ice.


End file.
